


Don't you ever tame your demons

by Kat



Series: It's all fun and games [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickfic, Sneezing, sneezing fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Wherein Junkrat and Roadhog play poker and they both win.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: It's all fun and games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705936
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Don't you ever tame your demons

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little .... unusual... if this kink isn't your thing.

By the third day of the wog Junkrat was heartily sick of being sick. He’d never realized you could be tired of being tired but there it was. When they’d gotten home, he’d slept for a whole day and spent the next blearily studying the ceiling, too foggy to do more than count cracks in the plaster. 146. Now he was clearer than he’d been, but his muscles still felt like he’d been slammed by one of his own bombs. And he was utterly and completely bored.

He needed to restock his supply of mines and other various explodey things but the cold had settled in his head and sneezes kept surprising him. Not something you want when you need steady hands. Roadhog’d finally gotten comfortable with him working inside but Junkrat knew that permission would be revoked if he blew up the work room, even a little bit. So work was out.

He rolled over, considering - enough energy to get up and find Roadhog, or just shout? “Oi - Roadie!” Might not have been the wisest move, he decided as his voice cracked and he coughed.

For a long moment, nothing. Then heavy footsteps down the hall. “What now?” Roadhog appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“‘M so bored.” He aimed to sound as pitiful as possible.

“Read a book.”

“I tried! Can’t concentrate. Letters keep moving all round.” Truth was, he hadn’t tried since his fever came down, but unlike Roadhog, Rat could never really care about stuff happening to people weren’t even real.

“TV.”

“Makes me head ache.”

“Take a nap.”

“Not sleepy.” Not to mention every time he managed a doze he’d sneeze and wake himself up.

“What, then,” Roadhog asked.

“Keep me company?” Almost physically painful to ask, and not just cause talking hurt his throat. Worse, though, was the heavy silence. The unintended pun teased a giggle free. With Roadie, everything was heavy.

Roadhog just looked at him for a long minute. Long enough that Rat was pretty sure he was going to leave him there again and go back to whatever silent activity’d been keeping him busy. Roadie liked his quiet and Rat knew it was often in short supply. Couldn’t help it, he was just physically incapable of being quiet.

“Nah, nevermind,” he blurted. “Makes sense ya want some distance. ‘M a snotty, sweaty mess. ‘F I had a choice I wouldn’t wanna be around me either.” He scrubbed his nose with a tissue, trying to stave off a sneeze or twenty.

A gusty sigh, then Roadhog crossed the room. “Just don’t sneeze on me.”

“O’course not! That’d be gross.” Rat sat up, pushing the pillows into a pile at the head of the bed and leaning on them, while Roadie tugged a chair up beside him and produced a deck of cards from somewhere.

Junkrat made a face. “Ya wanna take advantage of me when I’m on my deathbed ’s on your conscience.” He was notoriously bad at cards - figured he had the opposite of a poker face. “Means ya gotta ditch the mask, though. Unfair advantage.”

“Fair enough,” Hog agreed and reached up to unbuckle it.

Junkrat couldn’t help but stare. Even though he’d seen Roadie in his jocks plenty of times, there was something about his face without the mask that felt even more naked. Rat’d never asked him where the scars that criss crossed his cheeks and over one eye came from, just like Hog’d never asked what, exactly, had happened to his missing limbs. Everyone had scars in Junkertown. Some were more visible, some less. Didn’t stop him wondering, though.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Roadhog grumbled. “Ante up.”

Junkrat, startled, realized he’d finished shuffling and dealt the cards while he was lost in thought. “What’s the stakes,” he asked.

“First to twenty wins. Loser’s on dish duty for the week.”

For the first time Junkrat found himself almost keeping up with Roadhog. Maybe it was because his expressions made the huge range between more and less sneezy as his nose tickled, and he was still too tired to get properly excited about anything - even a good hand or a bluff actually believed. But there was something up with Roadhog, too, though it was less clear what. Was downright odd. Felt like Roadie avoided looking at him, even though he was careful to keep his face clean, but when he got stuck in yet another hitching buildup that dropped him without the relief of an actual sneeze, he could sense Roadie’s attention focused on him like a laser. Like he hadn’t eaten in days and Rat was a burger, unaccountably hungry. It made his own skin prickle, little sparks of curiosity and an uncomfortable mix of vulnerability and pleasure.

He was about to demand an explanation when a tickle so sharp it felt like one of those sparks flared in the center of his nose. Mindful of his promise not to sneeze on Roadhog, Junkrat ducked his head, pinched his nose and forced the sneeze into a completely unsatisfying, brain-bursting stifle. He wanted to see if Roadie was actually staring or if it just felt that way, but now that he’d started the sneezes just kept coming.

“Gonna hurt yourself,” Hog said after the third.

“Just… trying,” he managed before the fourth and fifth wrenched him forward and made his ears ring.

“Stop.”

“‘F I could…” Six. Seven. His back was starting to hurt much as his head. He wondered vaguely how many times he could sneeze before his head actually exploded. More than eight, apparently.

Suddenly, as he was winding up for nine, Roadhog leaned forward and grabbed his wrists. Cards scattered across the blankets.

“Let go,” Rat warned, trying to yank his hands free, but Hog’s grip was a vise, stronger even than his mech hand. He turned his head away just as the ninth sneeze ripped free.

“ _Ahhrissh-issh-issha_!” The relief was so satisfying he practically groaned. “Holy dooley - messed up my count. Was that one or three?” He laughed and sniffled. “But Hog, I still… still gotta…” Too much to hope that had been it. The tickle lingered. He struggled a little against Roadhog’s hold but it didn’t make any difference.A chill went up Rat’s spine that had nothing to do with being sick. Roadie was an immovable force.

“Just sneeze, Rat.” Hog’s voice rumbled even deeper than usual and heat pooled in Junkrat’s belly.

The permission was a relief in its own way. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore how naked he felt, and let the fierce sneezes flood him. “R _issh! Ahrissh-issha! Uh…. huh… A’rissh-issh! Ah-issha!_ ” At last the need to sneeze backed off and let him catch his breath.

Hog let go his wrists, handed him a stack of tissues. Rat blew his nose and rubbed his eyes, feeling strange and shy. He probably looked a fright, cold-ridden and gross.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Bless you, Rat.” Even without the mask, Hog’s voice sounded strangled and it gave Junkrat the courage to meet his gaze for the first time since the fit started.

To his utter confusion, Roadhog’s dark eyes were lit with an unusual fire. A flush stained his cheeks, making the scars stand out, stark. “What’re ya lookin’ like that for, mate? I’m the one makin’ a right fool of meself.” Even as he said it, knew it wasn’t quite right. It was Junkrat’s turn to study Hog, eyes narrowed, considering the situation. “But ya aren’t disgusted. Aren’t embarrassed.” An idea was nibbling the side of his thoughts, teasing. But it was so completely unlikely. “You’re…”

Before he could say anything more, Roadhog clapped a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him. “Quiet.”

Junkrat’s eyebrows rose. This was a turn of events. He giggled a little, behind Roadie’s hand. Considered biting, but decided on a test instead. Holding Roadhog’s gaze, he sniffled, wrinkled his nose. The flush deepened and Rat wanted to laugh. Oh well, this was something new. And fun.

Fortunately the sniffle had been productive. Another sneeze was tingling the edges of his awareness. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to watch Roadie watching him, but his eyes kept fluttering shut as his breath hitched.

Rat thought sure Roadhog would move his hand before the sneeze reached its completion, but either it hit faster than Roadie expected, or he didn’t care. Still feeling unusually self-conscious, Rat tried to stifle without touching his face. Couldn’t quite manage. “ _Huh… hpt’ch!_ ”A quick breath - he tried to move back, but he was stuck between the wall and Hog’s hand. Nowhere to go. “ _Ht’ch! Uh…_ ”His eyes were tearing again, his nose running, he sniffed but all it did was fuel a sneeze that completely got away from him. “ _Haa’risssh-issha!_ ”

Finally Hog sat back and Junkrat grabbed for the tissues again, blew his nose, mopped his eyes. Sighed. And grinned. “Well that feels better, though ‘m still a little itchy.” In more ways than one. Roadie was still looking at him like a cross between a bomb that might explode at any minute, and something he wanted to devour. He reached for his mask, and it was Rat’s turn to stop his hand.

“Don’t. Like to see you lookin’ at me.” He realized it was true as he said it. The feeling of exposure lit him from within. He felt a heat rising to match Roadie’s flush.

Roadhog left the mask where it was, reluctantly.

“And you like it when I sneeze,” Rat said, just to see whether he could make Hog go any redder. He could. And the idea of something so small (or, he supposed, not so small in his own case) made Roadhog actually _blush_ , well it was too good. He burst out laughing, full on peals that rang through the room, the first real laughter since he’d gotten sick. “Oh Roadie, you’re the best. Quit blushing, ya cunt, and get over here.” He moved over so Hog could join him on the bed.

“You don’t think it’s… weird?”

Rat shrugged. “Dunno. Who cares if it is? Ain’t hurting anything, and if I’m gonna be sneezing my face off anyway, might as well get some good outa it, yeah?” He grinned, reached over and put his hand between Hog’s legs, delighted to find him hardening beneath his fingers. “Come on, Hoggie, let’s have some fun. Gonna make me beg?” He began to rub Hog’s cock through his jeans and suddenly Roadhog pushed him back into the pillows and straddled him.

The breath whooshed from Rat’s lungs and he wheezed out a giggle. “Oh, ya think you’re in charge now?”

“I am,” Roadhog said and there was no question in his tone.

“Prove it.” Rat went to shove him back, hoping to knock him off balance before he could prepare, but Hog just grabbed his wrists and forced his arms above his head. He tried to kick, but his leg was quickly trapped under Hog. He was stuck. Roadhog could do whatever he wanted.

“Now what are you going to do,” Roadhog rumbled and Rat felt himself go hard, fire through his veins.

“Gonna... _hiih_ …” Perfect timing, the tickle bloomed across his nose again. He hitched in a breath… two… but then it backed away, leaving him sniffling. “N.. _nuh_ … nothing, apparently.” He squirmed in Roadhog’s grasp, wanting to rub his nose, wanting to rub his cock, but couldn’t do either.

“You look like you want something,” Roadie said.

“Yeah.Wanna sn.. _.uhh_...sneeze…” Talking made it worse. Felt like his nose was dripping. He sniffed, hitched, sniffed again… but still nothing. He groaned, frustrated from head to toe. He arched his hips, hoping for some friction on his aching cock, but Roadhog shook his head.

“No. Not until you give me what I want.”

“Ah, come on ya bugger.” Rat felt like one exposed nerve ending, a tangle of desire and heat. Like one of his bombs ready to explode. But at least with those he knew when they’d go off.

It was Roadhog’s turn to grin, sharp as a knife. A ripping sound as he yanked down his zipper. “I will,” he said in a tone that went straight to Rat’s cock. He stroked himself as he stared down at Rat. The fire in his eyes burned hot and Rat’s body burned with it. Hog leaned down and kissed him, hard, teeth bruising his lips and Rat groaned, kissed him back just as hard.

He broke away after a moment, gasping for breath, and the end of Roadhog’s hair brushed against his nose and it was just enough to tip him over the edge. He tried to turn his head aside, but Hog put one hand under his chin and held him there.

“ _Huh! Ahrissha! Rissha!Ahrissh-issh-issha!_ ” The relief was immediate and exquisite. His body arched up with the effort. As he did, Hog reached into his shorts, took him in one hand, stroking him as he stroked himself and the sensations were overwhelming. He rocked, rocked, spilled. “ _Ah-rissha! Ahishha! Huh… uh… Atchoo!_ ” The last took the end of his energy and he dropped back to the bed, breathing hard as he felt Hog shudder against him.

A long silence, broken only by Rat sniffling, softly. Then the soft touch of a cloth, as Hog wiped his face, gently, and then the rest of him, just as gently. “Bless you, Jamie.”


End file.
